Cory Phelps
* |equipment=* *Field Laptop |vehicles= |hair=*Brown *2 centimeters |eyes=Green |augment= |cyber= |medical=*OCD *Schizoid (SPD) |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant War *Post-War |types=*Marine *SOG *ODST |notable= |affiliation=*UNSCDF }} Cory Phelps (SN 14606-85099-CP) was a UNSC Marine that served as part of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. History Early Life Childhood School Social Teenage Years Military Career Training Insurrection Human-Covenant War Mental Report Overview Cory Phelps was a very quiet soldier. He rarely spoke, and even less often would take direct action against someone outside of a combat scenario. This behavior extended to the point that it could be described as stoic. Physiologists link this to a personality disorder that Phelps was diagnosed with, Schizoid personality disorder. He was often classified as emotionally cold, occasionally displaying sadistic behavior. This again is linked to SPD and ODST training. He showed a limited capacity to show positive or negative emotions to others. Phelps took little space, often using his pod as a living quarters during the day. He also consistently preferred solitary activities. Phelps never desired to have close friends. Over the course of his entire military service, he never did have any close friends, truly. Phelps was rather indifferent to either praise or criticism, which made the training officers' job of improving his abilities difficult at best. Emotionally, Phelps was a very different person, as are most people with SPD. Phelps was often withdrawn, paying little attention to people because he felt no need to. Phelps never had true love interests. He had one girlfriend in his teenage years. Phelps was also very self-sufficient. He did not need, nor want help. As with most self-sufficient people, he had a slight feeling of superiority. Loneliness was an inescapable part of Phelps' life. Although he rarely had desires to be with others, he often felt sad due to the absence of others. Cory Phelps also had minor Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. His case was purely obsessional OCD, meaning he preformed almost covert mental "rituals" to avoid certain thoughts intruding on thought process. He earned a seventeen on a Yale - Brown Obsessive Compulsive Scale (Y-BOCS), meaning he had moderate OCD symptoms. That also put him at 1.7 in the one through four scale. His OCD rarely inhibited his battlefield performance, although occasionally his obsessive thoughts would surface during combat. Phelps spent a good amount of time alone. His pastimes included art, writing, shooting, weightlifting, and reading. Phelps was a natural paper and pencil artist. He was a very good figure artist. His writing skill was modest. Writing was one of his favorite pastimes because he could absorb himself in his own thoughts and control whatever he was writing about. Phelps probably spent the second most amount of his time at shooting ranges. He would tone his long range shooting at typical ranges. When he was at a shooting house, he would have another ODST arrange scenarios for another ODST and himself to tackle. Relationships Individual Relationships Quotes Psyche Evaluation Religion Service Records Equipment/Weapons Cory Phelps carried somewhat lightweight kits, rarely wanting to take more than he needed. He did his best to carry as much ammo as he could, meaning he only carried two light weapons. He preferred suppressed weapons over non-suppressed ODST Ballistic Armor Phelps used a somewhat simple armor setup. In his early career years he had a white stripe on his helmet. However, he lost that helmet to a Brute, and received an unadorned one later. Attachments Phelps did keep his rucksack, usually keeping it filled with light rations with some backup ammo. He used standard shoulder pauldrons. He used ODSTBA/AG, or, more formally, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Body Armor/Atmospheric Gloves, meaning that his fingers were usually visible. On his unadorned chest plate, he had two M6C/SOCOM magazines mounted. At his waist, he carried 6 A2 Flashbang Grenade. On his right thigh, he had two small rigid ammo boxes mounted. On his left leg, he had two more rigid ammo boxes that were held on using straps. M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Phelps used an M7S CSG, or, more formally, UNSC Model 7 Suppressed Caseless Submachine Gun, which fires 5 x 23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket ammunition. His featured a SS/M 49 Sound Suppressor and flashlight in one piece that was attached to the end of the barrel. Phelps had a Smart - link scope mounted. His was also mounted with a red dot reflex sight, which he used fairly often instead of the Smart - link. He also usually used flipped the foregrip down. He used 48 - round magazines for ease of carry, without much restriction of capacity. M6C/SOCOM Phelps used an M6C/SOCOM, or, more formally, Model 6C/Special Operations Command, which fires the accurate 12.7 x 40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration round, as a sidearm. Phelps could use it to almost rifle - like performance, or, when in Close Quarters Combat, empty the twelve round magazine very quickly. He usually aimed for the head, almost as a reflex. Phelps' M6C/SOCOM featured the muzzle break and suppressor. He also used a laser aiming module, mounted underneath his weapon. He had a Smart - link scope on his M6C as well. Career Service Vitae Decorations Promotions Gallery Trivia *Phelps' blood type is O+. Author Related *This is the author's first ODST.